Skulduggery Pleasant- Sanctuary Duty
by LordofGhosts
Summary: The year is 1947. Skulduggery is solving mysteries without a partner and faces some peculiar foes. Are the murders related?


Raijū

The rumble of thunder; the flash of lightning; the storm continues to roll. I sit by the fire awaiting the ring of the telephone. I am visiting Japan and the year is 1947. Crime and murder rates are rising, and Sanctuaries of the world are asking people to step up and join law enforcement. I am one of those, who stepped up. After the war, the world was thrown into devastation but never mind that now. The phone's ring cut through the air like a sword. I picked it up and spoke softly into it, "hello?"

"Hello, my name is Ōkami. Am I speaking to the one they call 'the Skeleton Detective?" he spoke, his voice gruff. "If not find him now."

"Yes, I am who you ask for." I replied, "Now, let's get down to business Mr Okami. You say you know who murdered miss Shoko?"

"I do," Okami responded, "meet me on main street in five minutes."

"Certainly, but why can we not speak over the phone?"

"That I cannot tell you, just be there," with that, he hung up.

I was standing over the body of a woman I had just found lying dead on the floor. She looked as if some ravenous animal had eaten her. Her arm had a deep bite mark in it and one of her legs was completely missing. A gaping hole in her stomach area made my stomach churn. It looked similar to the setting Miss Shoko Kuro had been found in. The exact same teeth marks on her upper arm and neck. But also the peculiar burns all over, like she had been struck by lightning. I left the scene and went to the nearest house and called the Japanese Sanctuary. Within three minutes they had arrived. A medical vehicle came with them and took the body away. They spread out among the scene attempting find evidence. They found nothing except some scorch marks on the ground. The head of the force turned to me. "Evidence is inconclusive," he stated, "anything we may have found before was most probably washed away in the storm."

I nodded at him and took my leave.

The storm still ripped through the air. The phone rang so early in the morning I spilt my own tea all over myself. I picked it up and almost yelled into it.

"Yes?"

"It is Ōkami Raitoningu," his voice, a bear growl, echoing through the lines, "you forgot to show up last night. I am disappointed."

"Well yes, I got a little side-tracked. Miss Shoko's death is not the only one I have to deal with these days," I retorted.

"I don't care what people die on these streets, I need to meet you in person."

"I'm full until nine," I said.

"Make it ten. Same place, " he whispered harshly and, once again, hung up.

I sat down on and picked my tea back up.

I was at the meeting place, waiting for him. Fifteen minutes in the dreadful downpour. Why did I decide to come early? It seemed that Mr Raitoningu was one of those men who was never late, nor early. I noticed an antique store across the road from where I was standing and decided to enter. It came as a surprise that it was still open at that hour. They had an assortment of objects, ranging from little elephant ornaments to large Japanese swords and armour. I went up to the desk and saw no one. I heard a slight little giggle from behind me. I turned and saw a young woman standing behind me. She grabbed my hands and inspected them. She then frowned and gestured for me to stay. She went into the back room for a few minutes and returned with two items. One was a pair of black rubber gloves and the other was a decorated dagger. "There you go Skulduggery Pleasant, old skeleton detective. Now you are protected against the wrath of the sky," she explained, as if that clarified everything. "Who are you?" I asked, " and how do you know my name?"

"They call me Tatsu," she countered, "and as for your second question, I know important things."

I frowned at her but she looked at her watch then proceeded to push me outside. When the door was locked, she turned the sign to closed and disappeared. I look around. Growl! A roar like thunder, a flash-like lightning. But neither is coming from the sky. I turned to my left and stared at large, bulky man walking his dog. But that's not a normal dog. It seemed to be wolf-like, but it had electric blue eyes that struck terror into me, and its fur was tinged gold. It snarled at me and its voice came out like thunder. The man said two words in a familiar, deep, gruff voice to the creature and it flashed. The two words he said were "Raijū, attack." Lightning abruptly surrounded it. It leapt toward me, and I jumped out of the way. I threw a fireball at it and it hit it square between the eyes. No damage. The lightning absorbed it. It leapt again and it narrowly missed me but took off my hat and scarf revealing my pale skull head and face. One final time, it leapt in for the kill, and on impulse, I grabbed the dagger and thrust it upwards, through its chest. It howled and roared, it sounded like no animal existing. Suddenly it was still. I pulled the blade out and inspected it. It was glowing with electricity. Lucky I was wearing rubber gloves. That could have seriously hurt. The man turned to me in horror. He spoke no words, his mouth hanging open.

"Mr Raitoningu, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of miss Shoko Kuro, Miss Kasai and the attempted murder of me," I said to him "have you any objection?" He looked down and replied "No." Five days later Ōkami Raitoningu was incarcerated, and his beast was taken away to be studied.


End file.
